Berseker (Fate/Unlimited War Codes)
Berseker '(バーサーカー,''Bāsākā) is the Berseker-class servant of Alice Kirkland in Fate/Unlimited War Codes of an unnamed War. The servant of Lusitania Kirkland in the 19th Holy Grail of Fate/Unlimited War Codes. She is able to be summoned by Norma Noterdam the cousin of Alice Kirkland and Lusitania Kirkland in an unnamed War of Fate/Unlimited War Codes. Profile Identity Berserker`s True Name is '''Annabelle (アナベル,Anaberu) the Queen and Ruler of the Kelpies in Scottish Legends. She was a part of the legendary Kelpie Branch, using the powers she gained from that Branch of her family to enforce the rules of humans keeping out of her forest. While she has excellent talent in defending her forest and her subjects she was eventually labeled by the humans as a danger to humankind and a bounty was put on her head. So Annabelle was forced to send her people in finding holding off the humans so her people could be saved. Young, strong, and a pure Queen her subjects praised her as a worthy queen because she tried her best not to murder people but was forced to when they began to murder her subjects. From then on a unannounced war began between humans and the ruler of the Kelpies. She committed herself to her people leading her to be a leader that cared more about her people than her own life and flesh and blood body. The Gods of Scotland looked at her with kindness as she was a descendant of the Ancient Scottish Gods of Scotland. However the Scottish Gods of Death known as Morrigan was jealous of the young Kelpie Queen and issued a prophecy that would ensure that she would die on her 1,00th Birthday ensuring she would die and Morrigan would claim her soul. As Morrigan had said the Kelpie Queen died on her 1,000th Birthday. However she left behind a remnant of her spirit and the Priestess Isla her best friend when she was still living had recorded her story on a scroll. The Scottish Gods approved of her time ruling as the Queen and Ruler of the Kelpie Nation of Lake Erie. She was acknowledged as a Goddess that blessed though who were worthy of being bestowed one of her blessing. Appearance Beserker is a young female, who is described as having a perfect body that was like that of a Goddess. She gives off the impression of a wise, kind-hearted, and stern ruler. She was remarked to look nothing like a Berserker-class servant due to her blue dress and blue ribbon. Her kind-hearted nature is such a trade-mark of her personality that people tend to leave her alone. She imparts love onto Shirou Emiya, making him want to hug Annabelle. Personality Due to her Mad Enhancement being a trait she can turn on and off, Berserker displays emotions that display her love for her people and how far she is willing to go when it concerns them. After she died she still had the love for her people in her heart remaining. Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Kelpie Heroc Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Ash Witherspoon